Just To Hold You
by vands88
Summary: MichaelSara with Lincoln and Kellerman. Post S2Ep16. Sara needs a little comfort after everything that's happened just a little bit of fluff.


**Title:** Just To Hold You  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Michael/Sara, Lincoln and Kellerman.  
**Spoilers:** Post S2 Ep16, everything after that is my imagination.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Prison Break_ or any of the characters in this fic; I'm only playing in the theoretical sandpit.  
**A/N:** First fic in this fandom, so forgive me if my characterisations are a bit off. I've only seen up to S2 Ep20 so please don't say anything about future episodes in the comments etc..

The first time Michael and Sara slept together, that was exactly what they did – sleep.

It was a Thursday night in a dark motel room, the sun set a long time ago and the only light in the room was the flicker of a bulb hidden by a dull lampshade by the bed, casting an eerie glow over the small room. They could only afford a double room between the four of them but no one complained as Kellerman took the floor at the foot of the bed, gun in hand, as he drifted into a light sleep.

"You should…umm…take the bed." Lincoln said to Sara with few words as usual, just as Michael came out the bathroom.

She was about to protest, say that the brothers should take the bed and let her sleep on the floor, before Michael came up behind her. "Don't even think of being polite Sara, you need the sleep if we're going to get to Chicago." He whispered in her ear, gently pushing her towards the bed as Lincoln disappeared into the adjoining room.

"I don't need a whole bed by myself. I'm sure you two could fit on as well." Sara said, indicating towards Michael and his brother in the bathroom, but nevertheless took off her shoes as she gradually headed to bed.

Sara closed her eyes in bliss as she slid under the warm duvet, immediately overwhelmed with the deep urge to sleep in the comfort of the bed. She held out her hand to Michael, and no words were needed as he gently got in beside her, hand finding hers in the darkness. She snuggled closer until their noses were almost touching, and, unable to resist, Michael wrapped his arms loosely around her.

"You okay?" He whispered as he saw the faraway look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just…thinking." She said, idly tracing his chest with her fingers.

He closed his eyes in contentment, enjoying the feel of her breath mingling with his and the feel of her skin against his in the small room.

"What about?" Michael asked empathically, looking with concern into her hazel eyes. Sara looked back, and for a moment was lost in his mysterious orbs before she tore her eyes away and instead looked down at her fingers lazily playing with his shirt.

"I dunno…everything. Everything's just crazy, you know? My dad's dead, I left the few friends I had behind, I nearly got killed, hell, I nearly killed someone myself, and I realised that…you're all I have, Michael. But what if we get caught? What if something happens? What if…? There's just too many questions and not enough answers and I just want…I don't know what I want." A tear started to fall from her eyes, but before she could wipe it away, he caught it softly with the pad of his thumb.

He didn't take his hand away, and instead stroked her cheek gently before cupping her face with his hand and tilting it so he could look her in the eyes.

"Just have a little faith, Sara." He said with a reassuring smile, dropping a chaste kiss on her lips and tightening his arms around her waist so that she was closer to him.

They lay like that for a few moments, Michael languidly drawing small circles with his thumb on the small of her back and Sara's head tucked behind his shoulder, leaving small kisses on his neck.

"I think…" Sara began before realising her voice was muffled by his neck, and pulled back a little to look him in the eyes, "I think I want…this." She whispered quietly, so that only the man beside her could hear, and gently reached up to stroke the hair at the back of his neck.

Michael sighed in contentment, eyes drifting close for a moment before fluttering open to look into her eyes. "Me too." He said for the second time that day, and Sara knew that those two words meant so much more than he would ever say as they both drifted into an uneasy sleep, their only source of comfort the body beside them.

---

Comments/Reviews/Concrit are all very much loved.


End file.
